Benthan
Benthan is the friendship pairing of Benny and Ethan ('Ben'ny/E'than). '''They have been best friends ever since they were 6 and share a lot of same interests like ''Star Wars and Harry Potter. Benthan Moments My Babysitter's A Vampire:The Movie *Benny tells Ethan that Krista would make a hot babysitter. *Benny and Ethan dance with each other at the vampire party. *Benny and Ethan help one another train for fighting the vampires. *Ethan helps Benny get in the car after he is knocked out by Gord. *Right before Jesse lets out the souls, Benny comes in and saves Ethan. Season 1 Lawn Of The Dead *Ethan thinks Benny is crazy for wanting to bring Puffles back to life, but he ends up helping him. *When Benny had a crazy animal on his back, Ethan kills it so Benny wouldn't get hurt. *Ethan and Benny help each other while killing the crazy animals so nobody would get hurt. *Ethan accepts to keep Puffles overnight for Benny. *Ethan threathings Benny to call Krista and tell her everything that he was going to do. Three Cheers For Evil *Ethan accepts to dressing as a cheerleader even though he thinks its embarrassing. *Benny spends the night at Ethan's house. Blood Drive *Benny teases Ethan about being freaked out by a dancing cracker commercial. *Benny jokingly calls Ethan a chicken. *Benny makes fun of Ethan for passing out. *While Ethan and Benny track Rory, they hold onto Benny's phone together, touching hands and smiling. Guys And Dolls *Ethan and Benny are both excited about the video game Benny bought *Benny helps Ethan up when he loses his balance. *Benny compliments Ethan's Dazzle Dan hair. Double Negative *Ethan and Benny work together in order to have their school photos as their avatars. *Ethan runs to Benny's house just to tell him he has an evil clone. *Ethan goes to Benny about some of his Hannah problems. *Benny teases Ethan about having twins crushing on him. *Ethan states he loves Benny's voicemail. Friday Night Frights *Benny cheers for Ethan when he is wrestling with Kurt. *Ethan wants Coach Ed to leave Benny alone. *Ethan trusts Benny enough to use magic to try and get rid of Coach Ed. Smells Like Trouble *Benny suggests that Ethan practices to ask out Sarah by pretending to be Sarah. Ethan gladly accepts. *When Ethan's father overhears them he doesn't seem too surprised or shocked, and even suggests Benny comes along to the hockey game. This could possibly mean that his father thought this would happen eventually. *Benny believes Sarah would laugh in Ethan's face. *Ethan pays nearly only attention to Benny and Erica while Sarah is ''flirting ''with him. And when Sarah is complimenting Ethan, Benny almost looks jealous. *Benny looks slightly annoyed by Erica when she is gushing at him through the door. *When Benny and Ethan are later seen in the cage, they are seen sleeping on top of one another. Wouldn't this be awkward for two best friends? And note that when they are woken by Sarah and Erica Ethan quickly gets off of Benny and they act as if they are embarrassed at what they were just doing, possibly meaning they were comfortable. *Benny teases Ethan about asking Sarah out. *Benny teases Ethan about kissing his own cousin. *Ethan and Benny wash Grandma's car. Die Pod *Ethan gets scared of the scary hallway and gets closer and closer to Benny and finally clings to his arm but Benny pushes him away. *Ethan and Benny save each other from being captured by the evil weeds. *Ethan and Benny get sent to the principle's office. *Ethan is surprised that Benny doesnt have Krista as a girlfriend. *Ethan and Benny pulls weeds together. *Benny helps Ethan fix Sarah's laptop. Blue Moon *Benny tries to help Ethan with his worries of being a werewolf. *Ethan waits until Sarah walks out of Benny's room to show Benny his face because he trusts Benny and also doesnt want Sarah to see him like that. Doug, the Fairy Hunter *Benny is annoyed when Sarah calls Ethan while they are talking. The Brewed *Ethan and Benny help each other fight off the zombies. *Benny hides that hes jealous when the class play with their phones by pretending to text somebody else because Ethan calls Sarah right off the bat. *Benny and Ethan hide under a table together. *Ethan gets frustrated with Benny because he wont hang up is phone. *After being bit, Benny trusts Ethan to find a cure in time. *Benny wants to bite Ethan's head because hes turning into a zombie. Three Geeks and A Demon *Benny gets jealous when Sarah wants to sit by Ethan while watching a movie. *Ethan, Benny and Rory play with supernatural things. *Ethan looks at Benny with disgust when Benny calls the possessed Krista hot. Re-Vamped *Benny gets really worried about Ethan when Jesse bites him. *Benny and Ethan dance by one another at the school dance. *Benny calls Ethan "E". *Ethan and Benny help each other prepare for battle with Jesse. *Ethan calls Benny "Ben" at the dance. *Ethan goes to Benny about feeling bad about Sarah. Season 2 Welcome Back Dusker *Benny makes a chick come out of Ethan's locker *Benny listens to Ethan when he was in his locker *Benny helps Ethan look for the scent of the Breath Of Death *Benny helped Ethan by getting the vampires away from his house *Benny found the name of the spell for Ethan. Category:Duo-Pairings Category:Benny Category:Ethan Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings with Ethan Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Males Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Relationships with Ethan Category:Best Friends Category:Best Friendships